


A distraction

by hands0me_rhys



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finn is only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands0me_rhys/pseuds/hands0me_rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josera knew the chestnut wouldn't love him like he loved the stranger. He was okay with that.<br/>-<br/>Gared gets the comfort he didn't know Josera was willing to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A distraction

A rough bite to his neck had him reeling, fingers gripping for purchase on the furs the bastard adorned. His throat hitched, the slight pain of the bark going unnoticed after Josera's breath hit his neck. 

Pressed against a tree, almost limp in the bear man’s arms. Elsera had told him that wargs often adopted the traits of their animal. He'd agreed at that time, now even more-so. 

He could smell the forest in the bastard’s scent. A pleasent aroma of nature and warmth. Finn had a different one that Gared couldn't describe, but it comforted him. This one, Josera, was so much more dangerous in his wake.

Kissing against his forehead, the chestnut curled fingers through his darker, unruly hair. " _Ngh_..” The sound he was met with was endearing. A soft purr-like noise, rewarded with a tender kiss to Gared's neck.

Gared couldn't say his heart didn't swell with pride. The cold was sharp in the air, yet he couldn't have felt warmer when the bastards hand glided under the clothing that concealed his upper half. Shivering as the other raked blunt finger nails over his stomach, he groaned at the continuation of assault to his neck.

The fingers didn't stop. Up his torso, there was no definition to behold. Gared was softer, sometimes called pudgy in his youth. Josera seemed to take glory, an amused upturn of his lips as he sucked the others' earlobe. 

The bastard found his partner shuddering when he ghosted over his chest, nails dragging back down. There was less clothing than Josera had started with, the skull once draped over his neck now discarded next to a nearby rock.

Some curls wilder, he'd found Gared had discovered hair pulling and used it against him. He was much softer in noise, husky purrs and grunts when Gared shifted against him or touched a particular area.

Gared could have sworn he was an animal most times, petting his hair in praise when the bastard did well. It was almost ridiculous, how much Gared wanted to whisper sweet nothings and watch Josera's face when he left his stoic personality to stake out release. 

"How about.." The chestnut started, watching the others' confused expression when he pulled himself from his neck. Gared was littered with blooming love bites, but could honestly care less. Gently, he cupped the bear mans' cheek, kissing his lips once as the dark-haired warg purred.

"..that?" Responded the Forrester bastard, hushed breath against Gared’s lips as he pressed him harder against the tree. Smashing his mouth against the chestnuts, their teeth clacked a few times when the smaller adjusted to the forceful action.

He regretted it immensely, kissing and touching. It felt as though he were betraying Finn and everything he'd gone through with him. Gared couldn’t see Josera as a lover, no. He was endearing. He was everything Gared wanted but _shouldn't_ have because he could get him killed.

It only seemed like Josera wanted closer. When Gared mourned in silence, Josera brushed his shoulder and told him he held no fault. When Gared would whisper how  _wrong_ this was, Josera would just keep kissing him. When Gared would confide in him and Josera would touch his wrist, nodding his head in understanding.

Even when Josera asked about his half-siblings and Gared would speak fondly of the Forresters. The other set of twins, young Ryon, Asher, Rodrik, Mira. He'd get lost in rambles of mud pies and Asher eating one by mistake. Mira hiding eggs in the second born’s bed, Rodrik's stoic expression breaking out in laughter and flush. Ryon's smaller fingers too little to grip the hilt of a wooden sword, Talia's beautiful music accompanied by Ethan's instruments. 

There was no end. His memories, plagued with the aftermath of death. Gregor Forrester, Ethan Forrester, now more. Now forever. He couldn't fathom what was going about in the North. They would march back to Ironrath. Gared knew he'd be beheaded for deserting when he returned— if he could survive until then.

Now. _Now_ seemed like the only time he'd ever get to openly be cherished, cared for. This wasn't love, _no_. This was Josera. Gared couldn't get enough of him.

Some time after— he couldn't tell how long— his trousers were being pulled down in frustration. The bear man was panting, forehead against his temple as Gared rubbed the pad of his thumb over his cheek.

The seering pain of fingers pressing inside him was consistant, gritting his teeth in wait of the burn to leave him. Josera nipped his lower lip, Gared immediately grunting as he sunk down on his fingers.

"..hurt?" The bastard asked, much of his words lost in mumbles he had yet to translate. "I'm well, thank you." He murmured in amusement, lips against Josera's temple. 

He was sure men with no intimate relation didn't kiss. Yet here he was, arms wound over the tallers' shoulders as he was heaved up. His clothing hadn't been fully discarded, still hanging from his ankles as the bear man pressed near him, rutting.

If it hadn't been for his arousal, Gared wouldn't have ground back. Wouldn't have whispered filthy things in his ear that made the flush on Josera's neck form. Wouldn't have thought about Finn the entirety.

"M'sorry. Careful." Josera had undone his trousers, bare member against the crease of his entrance as Gared shuddered at the warmth and cold, all in unison.

Gared sobbed, a constricted weep when he was filled. Stretched. Not a hurt sob— a pleased one, flush cheeks splashed with wetness when Josera bucked into the warmth. The bundle of nerves inside was hit dead on, him squeamish when Josera did it again and again and again.

He was sure by then, he'd melt. The bastard man was remarkably warm, tough fingers pushing his thighs up every time Gared lost his sync with the other. 

The marks on his legs weren't pale, some scrapes from the tree and others blunt prints from Josera's finger nails holding him in place as he thrusted. Soft whispers of compassion, some of how good he felt, others how much Gared shouldn't think badly of himself. 

Josera muttered small words, some long. _You're gorgeous_ or _Don't shame yourself_. They made his heart swell as he rolled his hips into the potruding organ. " _Fuck_!" A moment after, Josera laughed. Gared could feel the joyous noise vibrate through his chest.

"You've lost your sense, little cub." The nickname was familiar, something Gared couldn't put his finger on when Josera licked a trail up his neck. " _There._  Right there," Gared whispered, dragging finger nails under the bastard’s clothing and pinching a nipple on his chest. Josera only grunted in response as he used his fingers to open the other up to accomodate for any uneasiness.

He didn't know how long it took for him to start seeing stars. It was in an instant, where Josera kissed him and silenced his whimpers. Gared had gone limp, barely capable of holding himself up. Josera had done it for the most part, calloused hands keeping him steady.

Shuddering, toes curling. The thicker liquid had hit his stomach. Then he felt his lower half being filled and Gared might have been glad he wasn't a woman. Josera nuzzled him, pressing his lips against Gared's cheek. The chestnut sighed in content, kissing Josera's jaw in response.

"Awfully cold." Gared mumbled with a grin and Josera laughed again. Gared knew he couldn't have this. He knew he shouldn't.

 

 

But he wanted this.


End file.
